cloudversefandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Val
The continent of Val is divided into 8 regions. Each region inhabited by different races and cultures. Centrea A region surrounding the Centrean sea that stretches from the middle of the continent to the east. This is where the humans live. Each country struggles to recover after the anti-magic war and the undead invasion that followed. With almost no nobles left to rule Centrea is falling under the control of Guilds and similar organizations. Centrea can be divided into six parts based on its geography and local cultures. Each of these parts is divided further into several countries of varying sizes. Due to the economical and military unrest most of these countries are unstable. Former Blackshroud empire In the north east there is the region of what was once the Blackshroud empire. After the empire collapsed only a small portion remained under its control. In order to distance the remains of the empire from its dark past the new empress renamed it after herself. It is now known as Valkyrea. A former general of the blackshroud empire seperated himself from the empress and has attempted several coups d'etat. The surrounding countries are slowly stabilizing under the rule of Guilds. One of these guilds is ChaoZ, located in a small town near the coast of the Centrean sea. Most of these countries are covered in pinewood forests. To the north of Valkyrea lie the dragon mountains. Small communities live here and often trade with the Dwarven cities farther up north. One of them is named Ghel. Central islands In the center of the Centrean sea is a large Island divided into three countries. Between it and the former blackshroud empire is a group of smaller islands. The desert To the west of the former blackshroud empire lays a barren desert. This wasteland is only inhabited by a handful of nomadic tribes. They wander the desert looking for artifacts to trade and dinosaurs to hunt. The only settlement here belongs to the Desert City Guard Force, a mercenary organization. Each citizen there is a member of the DCGF. Because of their isolated location and neutrality in the anti-magic war they were barely affected by the war and the undead invasion. Thanks to this they are now the wealthiest and most powerful organization in Val. Deshret In the most eastern part of the continent a large fertile river runs, seperating the desert from the giant forest of Ghamea. It seems to be the most stable part of Centrea. Here lies the ancient city of Deshret. It has lost much of the glory it held thousands of years ago and most of it lies in ruins. But a small part is still occupied and thriving. War torn countries The south west of Centrea is splintered into hundreds of extremely small countries. This part of Centrea was the battlefield for the majority of the anti-magic war. And even now these countries are still in an almost constant state of warfare against each other. As a results the borders here change often and quickly. Southern coast The southern coast is less chaotic thanks the the remnants of the Order of light. Each faction that broke away from the order now controls a country here. Including the Knights of Eli. And lastly to the South east there are two countries. One of those countries is shared with the orcs and goblins. Thanks to the goblin tech and orc trade routes these two countries seems to be recovering faster than the others. Ghamea The Giant forest West of Centrea. Here the fauna and flora grow to gigantic sizes. The deeper you go into the forest the larger everything becomes. This is the home of the Wood elves and the Faries. Most other races avoid this forest because only the locals know how to travel here without getting lost forever. According to legends there is a magical tree that is as large as a mountain in the deepest part of this forest. This tree is believed to be the largest Nexus on Val and the birthplace of the fairies. The wood elves and fairies live together in many different tribes here. Some ruled by druids others by warrior kings or queens. Those in the deepest parts of the forest live inside the giant trees. Those that live closer to the edge of the forest have villages of tree houses high up in the trees. Every few years all tribes come together to celebrate, exchange tales and sometimes select a new king and queen. Elev'Xerea The high kingdom to the south of Ghamea. Once known as Elyea. A large region of fertile valleys that stretch as far as the eyes can see. Once the place where the Angels built their greatest cities. Now the High elves occupy these ancient cities and the small towns around them. The kingdom is divided into four provinces. Three of them ruled by their own governor who only answers to the king. The fourth one is ruled by the king himself. Each province has one capital city that had been built by the angels. One exception is the Citadel where the king lives. Which was rebuilt long after the angels had gone extinct because the previous capital Rymea was lost in the first undead invasion. The four cities are: The Citadel in the middle of the kingdom. With the royal palace and the castle of the royal army. To the south west lays Ostea, the harbor city which is also infested with crime. To the north east lies Sequilea the largest trading city in Val with direct connections to Ghamea, Centrea and Arimea. To the far South east lies Rauvinnea which holds some of the last operational angelic technology and the largest library in the kingdom. Asherea A harsh desert wasteland to the north of Ghamea. Once the home of the Ancient demons. When the Ancient demons disappeared the Dark elves took over. The surface is crawling with dangerous monsters and all the dark elves now live in their great underground cities. The only safe way to travel here is to use the magic portals from one city to the other. Dark elven cities are self-run matriachies. Men are secondary citizens in dark elven society and in some more extreme city states they are mere slaves. The most important city states here are: Efira, Ruled by a council and an annualy elected leader, has a fleet of airships. Lies closest to Centrea and Dracagia. Uses the airships for trading with the humans and dwarves. Kadmeaya, the Central city state because of its seven magic portals that connect to more places than the portals of the other city states do, also the oldest city state. Lacae, the Military state, men enjoy more rights here because women are required to join the army. Thus men have to fill in all the non military jobs. They can't join the army however. It's army is the most formidable out of all the dark elven city states and led the war against the high elves until it went cold. Ashea, has democracy for the women, but men are lowly slaves. The highest naval power. Most powerful dark elven mages live here. Dracagia The Dragon mountains to the north of Centrea. Inside these mountains lies a network of tunnels that connects the grand dwarven cities. Each of these cities lie inside or on top of a mountain. An underground rail road is being constructed here to connect the distant dwarven cities. Arimea The vast plains to the south of Centrea. Inhabited by the nomadic Orc tribes. There are also some rich cities near the coast where Orcs and Goblins live together. The Eastern Islands The Islands to the east of Centrea and Arimea. The three biggest of these Islands are where the Goblin empire sits. Their great cities here are far more advanced technologically than any city on the main continent of Val. The smaller Islands are divided among the humans, dwarves and goblins. The humans have towns on 16% of the islands The dwarves 32%, the Goblins 43% and the rest are towns where two races or more live together. Hel After the first undead invasion the undead retreated to this region. Everyone else abandoned it and since then this region has only two things: Enormous amounts of undead and even more amounts of ice and snow. The ruins of the ancient capital of the angels lies here too. Category:Val